Friday the 13th (1980) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = April 7, 2017|golden_chainsaw: = Jack Burrell |dull_machete: = Claudette Hayes |profanity = Yes}} '''Friday The 13th (1980) KILL COUNT '''is the first ever video created by the YouTube channel Dead Meat. It is hosted and edited by James A. Janisse. Overview Friday the 13th starts off in 1958. Two campers, Barry and Claudette wander upstairs to play a little cabin attic grab-ass. It's these two lovers who Pamela begins her vengeance with. She kills Barry by stabbing him in the gut below screen. Pamela then kills Claudette off screen, and the camera flashes to white. Then it goes straight to 1979 where Anne Philips and a trucker decide to head to Crystal Camp. She is harassed by Crazy Ralph and is warned about the dangers of Camp Crystal before being told to shut up. We get to see the trucker help her inside the truck and drop her off. We are introduced to Jack, Marcie and Ned. They are seen driving off to Camp Crystal swell while also listening to country-style hillbilly music, they arrive at camp where we meet Steve Christy, the current owner of crystal lake and introduces a counselor, Alice Hardy. Later, Annie Phillips gets picked up by a driver. The driver does strange things so Anne jumps out of the truck and runs into the woods. Pamela then finds her and slits her throat. Ned is later killed off-screen but is seen again after Jack and Marcie are having sex, Marcie decides to go to the bathroom, giving enough time for Jack to be impaled by an arrow. Later when Marcie is looking around the restroom, she gets axed in the face. During this time, Steve Christy has been at a diner drinking coffee and talking to the waitress. When he comes back to Camp Crystal Lake Pamela kills him by stabbing him in the gut. Meanwhile Brenda Jones, Bill Brown and Alice are playing strip Monopoly. After the game, Brenda is seen reading a book in bed and goes outside after hearing a score. She is then heard yelling. Bill and Alice split up but Bill is later seen pinned up to the door with arrows. After Alice sees that Brenda Annie and Steve were murdered, she finally meets with Pamela who at first seems innocent but later tries killing her. She is only stopped when Alice decapitates Pamela with her machete, the final ending is her being dragged under water by a young Jason and then waking up in a hospital bed. Deaths Counted Deaths # Barry: Knife to the gut - 4 mins in # Claudette: Throat Slit - 5 mins in # Annie Phillips: Throat slit - 22 mins in # Ned Rubenstein: Throat slit - 40 mins in (body shown) #Jack Burrell: Arrow through throat - 42 mins in #Marcie Stanler: Axe to the head - 46 mins in #Steve Christy: Stabbed in gut - 1 hr 4 mins in #Bill Brown: Arrows errwhere - 1 hr 10 mins in #Brenda Jones: ??? Seriously what's with the rope? - 1 hr 14 mins in (body shown) #Pamela Voorhees: Straight-up decapitated - 1 hr 28 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * One innocent snake: Cut in half with machete by Bill Trivia * The producer of Jack's death had trouble blowing the blood out, so he manually blew the fake blood out. * The snake that was killed was a real snake * This is the very first Dead Meat video ** This is first Kill Count video *** This video is also the start of the Friday The 13th Kill Count Series * This was the Kill Count with the most amount of deaths (with 10) until Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) KILL COUNT got that award (with 12 deaths) * This was the Kill Count with the least amount of deaths (with 10) until Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) KILL COUNT got that award (with 9 deaths). * This was the oldest movie covered by James A. Janisse on the Kill Count until Night of the Living Dead (1968) KILL COUNT * 5 of the deaths were male and 5 were female * There is one kill (on average) every 9.5 minutes, because the film is 95 minutes long * This video is 7:00 long Category:Kill Counts